Srig
''"The Srigs, as a people, are amongst the zealous on this world. They are a people of war and pride, and they enjoy it that way." - ''Sicarius Prae The Srigs are an infamous race and are stereotypically labeled as savages, raiders, beasts, and innate. Their culture is a warrior culture and is of war and combat. Their hierarchy is determined solely on power, so the most robust rule over the weak with an iron fist. Because of this, many power struggles happen throughout Srig society. In fact, their community is a very Darwinist one, as natural selection rules all. Even children are subject to this belief, as disabled or weak Srig children are abandoned or killed, and Srigs believe this to be an act of mercy since the child wouldn't have to endure the pain of being weak. Srig society is divided between two groups, the Anarchists, and the Sovereigns. Anarchists and Sovereigns are of the same race and possess notable differences and similarities. Both groups punish crime similarly, mostly with a death sentence. One such example is killing a Srig, or even stealing from them. Relationships with other races are also stridently outlawed and will result in execution. Both groups also respect their fellow Srigs, and actively battle and harass other races. This hostility between the Srigs and other races have caused the Srigs to think the other races are inferior, and mainly target mages because they believe it is cowardly to use and manipulate magic. As for the Srigs themselves, they are mutated humans that have been mutated by the resonant magic caused by the Conquests of the Almighty and come in many shapes. However, they are humanoid and resemble humans. Short Srigs are even able to pass as humans and are sometimes known to be spies. They're found all over Laitheran but are primarily located at the center of Laitheran, where the Conquests of the Almighty began and ended. Biology and Appearances Physiology Like any race, no Srig looks the same, but they are all humanoid and closely resemble humans. Their skin color varies from pale to a dark shade of brown, their hair can be various hues of gray and white, but the most notable characteristic of a Srig is their eyes. The color of a Srig's eyes varies, as it can range from amber to white, red, blue, etc. The eyes of a Srig has the ability to enhance its perception when something is in front of them, their eyes glow to show this enhancement. Some Srigs are able to conceal this glow and can act as an above-average human, unless if they possess horns or noticeable sharp teeth. As for the Srig's body, its height can vary from 6'7 to 7 ft, but it differs from Srig to Srig. Their body also evolved during the Conquests of the Almighty and became immune to direct forms of magic, and are resistant to indirect forms of magic. Because of this, Srigs are physically unable to cast and use magic. Mutations also lower a Srig's life expectancy and cause more aggressive nature in Srigs, but mutations have also increased their strength, endurance, and overall senses. Srigs also possess a high birth rate, and their bodies are adaptable and robust. Because of this, Srigs, as a race, have endured much and can endure much more. Society and Culture Srig society varies between Anarchists and Sovereigns, and both have notable differences and similarities. Anarchists are Srigs that live outside of the Srig Sovereignty and are disorganized and despised. They exist nearly everywhere around the world and are true pests. Anarchists don't worship any gods. However, Sovereigns worship Arkan, the God of War and Dominance. Sovereigns are Srigs that live in the Srig Sovereignty and are a lot more organized than Anarchists. Sovereigns have a much more firm grasp on tactics and battle strategy and are smarter than their Anarchist counterparts. Both expect their men to serve in the military and go to war while women nurture children. Children endure harsh physical training through most of their childhood. Weak or disabled children are often abandoned or killed, and Sovereigns believe this is an act of mercy because they don't have to endure the pain of being fragile. It's a very Darwinist type of society, where only the strong will thrive, and the weak will die. Srigs treat each other with respect and are trusting toward each other. However, they perceive other races as enemies and are seen as savages as a result. This hostility between the two caused the Srigs to see the other races as inferior, and mainly target mages because they believe it is cowardly to rely on magic. The culture of the Srigs is often described as a warrior culture. Disputes are settled over fighting, and sometimes criminals can gain their freedom by participating in duels between each other. Things like murdering and stealing fellow Srigs is outlawed, and relationships with other races are punishable by death. Religion The religion of the Srigs is determined between the Anarchist outlook and the Sovereign outlook. Anarchists are irreligious, they don't believe in any god, so they only work for the benefit of their family and themselves. On the other hand, Sovereigns worship the God of Dominance, Arkan, Arkan is a war god, and his teachings encourage aggressive behavior and a lifestyle of war and conquest. The Great Hunt is an important aspect of Arkanism, as a prophet of Arkan once said that every century, the Srigs must embark on a Great Hunt and wreak havoc to the other nations of the world. Category:Races